Spacebound
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: She returned, working with the most powerful group in the WWE. She didn't realize that working with one member of that group would become a part of her personal life. He was never the one to be in a relationship, but then she came into the picture. He didn't realize she would become a part of his personal life. Dean/Kelly feat. Rollins, Reigns, Punk, Bella Twins, Layla, etc.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I have been wanting to write this couple for awhile and thanks to listening to Eminem's "Spacebound" I have finally came up with a good plot for them and a cool title for the story. This is the first time this pairing has been used and I hope I can make them work. This is kind of out of my comfort zone, so this is a really big challenge. This will be a kayfabe/"real-life" story. I am going to use ring names when I am doing the wrestling scenes and I will be using real names when dealing with "real-life" stuff. Notice how I have quotes on real-life. It's not real real-life, it's fictional real-life. Does that make sense? Haha!

Disclaimer: I do not own... Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley/Jonathon Good or Kelly Kelly/Barbie Blank. Just the little plot going on in my head.

* * *

**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." **  
**― Dr. Seuss**

* * *

"I cannot believe that I am here," Barbie Blank said to herself. After a couple of months of being away from the very place she wanted to be as far away as possible from, she found herself back in Stamford, Connecticut. She was in the WWE headquarters.

She got a random call one day from Paul Levesque aka Triple H aka the boss's daughter's husband. The blonde turned brunette wanted to be into modeling, but since she didn't get that many offers, and_ secretly_ she missed being a WWE diva, she simply couldn't refuse the offer. Plus, she would be able to see some people she lost touch with when she left the WWE like: Phil Brooks, Layla El, Nikki and Brie Garcia, and a few more others.

She wondered what would happen when she did return. She knew the divas were getting less air time then when she had been there, so maybe she could negotiate with Paul on making the divas have more air time. Well, she noticed that AJ was getting more air time; which was a good thing. But, Barbie thought it was a shame that the divas champion: Kaitlyn aka Celeste Bonin wasn't able to wrestle that much.

It was worth a shot to try.

"Barbie Blank," The son-in-law of the chairman said, "I can't believe you actually made it." Barbie looked and saw Paul Levesque standing in front of her, his signature blonde locks removed. She hadn't seen wrestling since she left, so seeing Paul like that was a shock.

Barbie shrugged. "The more I talked to you on the phone, the more I realized that I wanted to come back."

"Well, let's come into my office so we can negotiate."

Barbie followed Paul into the office and sat down. She looked around and took in the environment she was. Paul's office was rather tidy. He had some simple stuff in there with some pictures of Stephanie and his three little girls. She thought it was nice. "Nice pictures you have here. I take it you're a family man."

"Yeah," Paul smiled. That was followed by a shrug. "My four girls mean everything to me. So, how has life been outside of WWE?"

"It's been okay," Barbie replied. There was a certain tone in her voice that made herself sound like she hasn't been doing that great. "To be honest, I really wish my modeling career could've worked out."

"So, you basicially came back just for the fame?" Paul asked. "You weren't really that serious about wanting to wrestle again?"

"No, it's not that," Barbie said. She was being honest. She was just simply saying that she wished her modeling career could've worked out. That didn't mean she didn't miss wrestling. Cause, she did miss it. "I do miss wrestling. I was just letting you know how I felt about my career outside of WWE."

"Alright," Paul simply replied. "Let's go over your contract."

"Okay."

"I am willing to give you a lot of money for you to come back. I will double the salary you had before you left."

"I don't want a lot of money," Barbie said. "The only thing that I wish for is for the divas to have more on-screen time. I've noticed that the character of Alicia and Natalya have been taken as joke. And, the divas champion has less air time than most of the other divas."

"And, that's why I've called you," Paul explained. "By bringing you back and hopefully Maryse, we can get the divas division back on track. You two were an important part of the division when you were here."

"Why don't you just make use of the divas you have here?" Barbie asked. "You have a lot of talented divas on the current roster."

"The thing is Barbie," The Game started. "If people see some big names come back into the division, they'll attract more viewers and the division can become important again."

"I guess I can kind of see your point. But, the people would care if you would just make the divas you have now apart of the spotlight."

"Well, if you don't want to be apart of the divas division, then that's cool," Paul said. "You can leave right now and we can forget that this meeting ever happened. I'm not trying to be a dick here, but you're making it really hard to negotiate."

"Okay, sorry," Barbie apologized. "I'm curious though; what kind of plans did you have for me if I come back?"

"We were going to have you work with The Shield."

"Whose The Shield?"

"The Shield is the newest trio group in the WWE," The Cerebral Assasian answered. "We are putting a lot of hype on them right now and we thought it would be more interesting to have a diva in the group. And, you were the first person that came to mind."

"Okay, that sounds cool. I am coming back," The brunette said. "So, when do I meet the members?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is the little prologue to start the story. Sorry, I haven't introduced Dean yet. That'll be in the next chapter. I just really needed to get this out of the way because this prologue is pretty important. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this fic.

Thanks for reading. Peace and love.

Kimberly x


	2. Welcome Back

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks so much for the feedback! I honestly thought that this story was going to be an epic fail. I'm glad you all are enjoying it. It really means the world to me. Ready for chapter two? Alright, let's go!

* * *

**Chapter One  
Welcome Back**

* * *

**Wrestlemania 29  
Metlife Stadium  
April 7, 2013**

Barbie took a deep breath as she walked backstage at Wrestlemania. Her and Paul had finally come to a conclusion that she would make her return tonight. She wouldn't have a much of a role; but she thought the role she would have would be enough to put the crowd on their feet. And then, tomorrow night, she would actually return to the ring. She was actually excited.

Nobody had the slightest clue she was coming. Except for the people she would be working with: The Shield. And, of course, the McMahon's. The brunette hadn't really talked much to the members of the group she would be working with, but they seemed to be pretty good guys. Well, minus one member of the group. It didn't hurt that all of them were easy on the eyes. _Especially Dean Ambrose._ She knew that wasn't his real name, she knew it was Jon, but most people referred to him as Dean Ambrose.

She walked through the backstage and went to the women's locker room. She was greeted immediately by two of her good friends: Brie and Nikki Garcia.

"Barbie!" The twins excitedly said together. They were surprised to see her here. The twins wondered what on earth would lead Barbie Blank back to WWE. Maybe she was dating someone. But, they would know about it. So, they thought.

"What are you doing here?" Brie asked. "I thought you didn't want nothing else to do with WWE."

"I decided that I missed it and I wanted to comeback."

"You look amazing!" Nikki gushed. "Your brown hair looks even more flawless in person."

"Thanks," Barbie said, a smile gracing her face. "Are you guys ready for tonight?"

The twins responded with nothing more than a frown on their face. Barbie wanted to know why they were being like that. With them being at Wrestlemania and being placed on the card, she thought that the twins would be happy.

"What's with the look?"

"They decided to cancel our match for the evening," Brie answered. "It really sucks."

"Oh well," Nikki said. "At least we get to see our boys wrestle up close and personal."

"Oh, yeah," Barbie started, "John Cena and Bryan Danielson are scheduled to win. I know you guys will be doing some celebrating tonight."

The twins blushed.

"Subject changer," Brie said. "What are you supposed to be doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Whatever." Nikki rolled her eyes. "You can tell us. Were your best friends."

"Okay." Barbie rolled her eyes and put her hands up in surrender. "I am supposed to go out after The Shield and congratulate them on their win. I am supposed to stand on top of the ramp and they looked at me with intrigue and confusion. I am also supposed to give a little promo."

"WOW!" The twins hollered. They were excited for there friend. The divas division has been going down the drain and they thought it was awesome of Paul and Stephanie to put a diva in a huge storyline like being with The Shield. Well, AJ had her storylines but this one was pretty huge.

"That's awesome news," Brie said. "Congrats."

"Yeah, congrats."

"Thanks, guys," Barbie said, very grateful. "I hope they made the right decision by using me."

* * *

It was the end of the match and Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns were all standing in the ring, victorious. They had just beat three more of the top guys on the roster. People needed to know that The Shield were in for the long run and people needed to start believing in them.

A few minutes later, the crowd went wild as they saw a newly returned Kelly Kelly on the stage with a microphone. She had a purple strapless dress on with silver pumps and her curly brown hair flowed freely. The fans thought she looked better than ever. She clapped at the winning team.

Kelly took in the cheers as she looked in the ring. The Shield wondered why she was there in the first place. She had nothing to do with them.

"Hey, guys," Kelly greeted. "I just wanted to say congratulations. While I was at home, I have been watching you guys. And, I just wanted to let you all know: you made a believer out of me."

The crowd had mixed reactions to the brunette. The Shield did as well. The members were looking at her with intrigue and confusion.

"I also wanted to do something about this injustice known as the divas division, and I thought you guys could help me with that. If we stick together, then we will be unstoppable and everybody will have to believe in us."

The Shield smirked. Of course they would be able to help Kelly with the divas division.

The crowd wasn't really that loud, but they were loud enough to give the former divas champion their opinion. The reception was half and half. Kelly didn't care if she got booed or cheered, she just simply wanted a reaction. And, she got one.

"I figured you would accept my proposal." Kelly smiled to The Shield as her music hit and she went backstage.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the show had finally come to an end. The show was pretty good, but she felt bad that her best friends didn't have a chance to fight in their tag match. _So much for helping the divas division,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as the women she was thinking about walked into the locker room.

"Hey, guys," Kelly greeted. "Are you proud of your boys for putting on good performances?"

"Yeah," Brie answered. "Bryan did good tonight. He's one of the best wrestlers out there."

"John did really good too," Nikki added. "My man is the WWE champion again. But, that's not what everyone is talking about, Barbie."

"What are they talking about, Nikki?"

"Your promo with The Shield. Phil, John, and even Paul were talking about how good they thought you did."

"Really?" Barbie asked. She thought she was mediocre on the microphone. If people thought she good, then she wouldn't be the one to argue. "It was nothing special. I just read the bullet points on the script and just went with the flow as I was talking."

"You seem to have a lot of passion when you talked though," Brie said. "That's what is lacking in the WWE, regardless if you're male or female."

"Thanks, that means alot."

"So, do you wanna hang out with us tomorrow before the show begins?" Nikki asked. "It would be fun to have a girls day with the three of us again."

"Yeah, it would be fun. So, how about breakfast before we have to be in the arena?"

"Sure," The twins said in unison.

"Alright, cool," Barbie said. "See you ladies tomorrow."

* * *

Jon was out in the parking lot getting ready to leave. He thought tonight was pretty good show for him. There were really no botches in his match and he was glad of that. It would be bad to have a bad match on the grandest stage of all.

It was what happened after the match that had intrigued. The return of Kelly Kelly. He had seen some of her work in the ring; while she wasn't the best wrestler on the roster, there was no denying that she usually tried her best when she went out there. She had a lot of haters, so he heard, but he didn't know why. The one conversation they had together: she seemed like she had an attitude. But, that was probably because he wasn't exactly nice to her.

Oh well, he had other things to think about then some woman.

Even if she was the hottest woman he'd ever seen.

Speaking of the devil, there she was waiting, looking upset for some reason. Since Jon was a curious one, he decided to go over there and see what was up with the blonde turned brunette. Even though he was a curious one, he usually didn't care, but he felt like he should ask what was wrong. After all, it wouldn't hurt to ask. He swiftly made his way to the former divas champion, who looked up at him and gave him a light smile.

"Hey, Jon," Barbie said. "What's up?"

"I actually came over here to see what was up with you."

"Oh." Barbie scooted over on the seat she was sitting on so Jon could sit beside her. "You can sit right here if you want." When he sat beside her, all she could smell was his scent. It might be a little wierd for her to think, but she thought he smelled rather nice.

"I'm usually not the one to care," Jon started, "but something in my gut told me that I should come over here and ask what's wrong."

"Do you really want to know?" Barbie asked, a little chuckle escaping her lips.

"Actually, I really do," Jon answered. "So, tell me what's wrong with you."

The brunette smiled. "Brie and Nikki had told me that my promo was pretty good. They also told me that a lot of people said that it was good. But, when I check my twitter, a lot of people tell me that it sucked and that I'm just a waste of the roster space. They also tell me that me being apart of your group will bring you down."

"I'm not usually one to give the best advice, but you should just not give a fuck what anyone says and just continue doing what your doing." He lightly patted her back and she looked up at him and smiled. "If it doesn't do any justice, no pun intended, I think you did pretty good tonight." With that being said, Jon walked away, leaving Barbie confused.

For someone who had a reputation for not being a very good person; Jon sure was nice to her. Maybe she was one of those lucky ones who got to see one of his rare moments.

As far as she was concerned, their second conversation went better than their first conversation. Next thing she knew, that was where her mind went. Their first conversation went a little like this...

* * *

**_Flashback: One Week Ago_**

_Barbie was in the office, waiting on the people she would be working with. She heard a door open, and in came to whom looked like Dean Ambrose, from what Paul had showed her pictures of. One thing she knew for sure; he looked a lot better up close. He seemed to be pretty good height with a pretty good build. He wasn't too skinny and he wasn't too muscular. He was just right._

_"Hey, you must be Dean Ambrose," Barbie said. "I'm Kelly Kelly, but the real name is Barbie."_

_"Nice to meet you, Barbie Doll," Jon said. "My real name is Jon. But, people refer me as Dean all the time."_

_"Barbie Doll?" Barbie questioned. She couldn't believe this guy. "Really?"_

_"Who are you? Miz?"_

_"Wow," Barbie said. "That's real original."_

_"I thought it was pretty good."_

_"So, I have to be around a smartass most of the time," Barbie said. "This will be fun."_

_"Sounds like I have to be around a spoiled bitch."_

_Barbie just rolled her eyes and turned her eyes to the other side. She couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. Sure, he was cute, but there was no reason for him to be an asshole. If she kept on being around him, there was a slight chance that she would probably go insane or quit WWE. _

* * *

It was definitely safe for Barbie to say that this conversation went a lot better. Maybe Dean Ambrose or Jon Good wasn't a bad guy after all.

Little did she know, she would have way more meaningful conversations than this.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! Here is the very first chapter of the story. What did you guys think? I added a wrestling scene in the story as well. Hopefully you can tell that because I use ring names in that. I hoped I did okay on that.

Peace, love, Dean/Kelly.

Kimberly x


	3. Get The Party Started

**A/N: **thanks so much for the feedback and I'm so sorry about the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.

* * *

**Get The Party Started**

* * *

It was now time for the Wrestlemania after party. Everyone seemed to be happy. Unfortunately, for Barbie, she wasn't having the best time. Maybe it was because everyone was there was somebody except for her.

Brie and Nikki had Daniel and John. Phil had Amy. Stephanie had Paul. Layla managed to catch a date with Nick Nemeth. There were tons more.

The brunette took a sip of her third margirita she ordered and sighed. Completely oblivious to the fact somebody came and took a seat beside her. She regretted coming to the after party. Barbie wanted to kill Brie and Nikki for dragging her out here.

"What are you doing over here?" Barbie looked over and saw the eyes of Jon Good. "Shouldn't you be out there dancing?"

Barbie shook her head. "Nobody wants to dance with me." She took another sip of her margirita. "I'm lame."

"Lame?" The Shield member mocked. "Whatever you say, Barbie Doll."

Any other time, that would piss Barbie off, but she was starting to like the way Jon was saying it. He had that aloof way of saying it and she found it to be very appealing. "Yeah, I'm lame." She laughed. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with some ring rat or something?"

"I don't do ring rats," The not-so-much older man said. "But, like you, I'm lame." He then gave her a smirk.

Barbie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Can't believe I'm going to ask this," Jon started, rolling his eyes. "But do you want to dance with me?"

The brunette looked at the man beside her, shocked. "You serious?"

The shield member got up from his spot and extended his hand. "Pretty sure I am." Jon gave the brunette a look, waiting for her answer. "So, are you going to dance with me or are you going to sit here all night?"

"I guess I'll take you up on your offer." Barbie grabbed Jon's hand as he lead her to the dancefloor. There was a hip-hop song playing, but as soon as they got on the dancefloor, a slow song started to play.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to put your arms around my neck?"

Barbie blushed and put her arms around Jon's neck. "Sorry." She took a look at the man in front of her. He was different then most guys. He had that I don't care and aloof personality. He had a personality all his own.

They swayed back and forth and at first they both felt kind of awkward, but when they realized there was nothing to be awkward about, they both relaxed and enjoyed one another's company. They were both getting wierd looks, which didn't seem to bother them.

"You're a pretty good dancer," Barbie said. "Something is telling me this isn't your first time doing this."

Jon looked down at her and smirked. "Not exactly."

The song ended and they broke apart from each other. Jon looked around the room and noticed his good friends and teammates, Colby and Joe aka Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns looking at him, smirks on their faces.

"That was pretty fun," Barbie said. "Thanks for dragging me out on the dancefloor."

"Sure," The shield member replied. "No problem."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

As much as Jon knew Barbie wanted to leave, he didn't exactly want her to leave just yet. He then thought of something. He really wanted to leave too, so maybe he could ask Barbie if she wants to hang out with him.

"Do you want to leave together?" Jon asked, capturing the intrigue of the brunette. "Feel like hanging out with me?"

"I see why not." Barbie gave him her signature smile. "What do you want to do?"

She thought that it was crazy how just a couple of days ago, they couldn't stand each other, but now, they were hanging out with each other. It could be the margaritas that she drank, but Barbie swore that she was starting to crush on Jon.

* * *

Tonight was the night after Wrestlemania and Barbie was excited. She always loved the environment she was in post-wrestlemania. The crowds were always crazy. Tonight, she was supposed to go out with The Shield while they were going to confront the Undertaker.

"You excited to be back on Raw?" Layla asked. "It's exciting having you back again."

"I'm so excited." Barbie smirked. "The post-wrestlemania crowds are always so much fun."

"Looks like you're dressed as one of them now," Layla said, referring to the attire Barbie was wearing tonight. The brunette was wearing a black tank top, black cargo pants, and high heel boots. "It's a lot different than your old attire."

"Yeah, I know."

"Barbie you're needed at the gorilla," a stagehand told her. "It's time for the shield's segment."

"Alright, thanks."

"Good luck out there, Barbs."

"Thanks, Lay, I could use it." Barbie walked out the door and headed towards the gorilla to meet up with her new teammates. She was excited and nervous.

* * *

The Undertaker came out and cut his promo about how he beat CM Punk and how Punk pushed him to the limit. Then he talked about how he was still undefeated and how it will stay that way.

Then the shield's music hits and out comes Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and the newest member, Kelly Kelly.

"Looks like Kelly Kelly has joined the hounds of justice," Michael Cole said. "I guess that speech last night was letting the WWE universe know that their is a new member of the Shield."

Roman, Seth, and Dean all crowded the ring with Kelly standing near Dean, cheering them on to take out the Undertaker.

"Kelly is wanting the Shield to attack the Undertaker," The King said. "Look at her cheering them on."

The Shield got in the ring and started attacking the Undertaker, making Kelly very happy. But when Taker started to fight off the Shield, Kelly's face went from a smile to a grimace.

It didn't take that long for the Shield to start capitolising on the attack to the Phenom. Then, out of nowhere comes Kane and Daniel Bryan to save Taker. The Shield retreat in a hurry and head back to the back.

"If it wasn't for Kane and Daniel Bryan," JBL started, "we could've seen the end of the Undertaker tonight."

* * *

"Wow, that was fun," Barbie said. "It is so much more fun being a heel."

"Yeah," Colby agreed. "You get a little bit more leeway than when you're a face." The two toned man noticed Jon looking at Barbie, so he thought that it was his cue for him and Joe to leave the two alone.

Joe, who noticed the same thing as Colby decided to say something. "Colby and I need to go."

"What's so important that you have to leave?" Barbie wondered. "Am I not cool to talk to?"

"It's not that," Colby answered. "We just have stuff we need to do before we leave the arena."

Joe and Colby left, leaving Barbie alone with Jon. He looked at her and smirked. "So, what are you doing after the show?"

"Nothing much. Probably hanging with Lay, Brie, and Nikki."

"There's this party that I'm going to and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Are you asking me out?" Barbie asked, a little giggle coming out. "Sure, I'd love to come."

"Alright, cool," Jon answered aloofly. "Meet you in the parking lot after the show?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jon watched Barbie walked away and he was thinking that maybe he was starting to develop feelings for the brunette. He knew he was going to be in a world of trouble.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. What did you think? I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll do. I like how it ended. Thanks for reading. Peace!

~Kimberly


End file.
